Many people can record video on their electronic devices but the unaltered result of this recording is often of poor quality compared to professionally created and edited video content. After people record video, they rarely spend time editing because the process is so time consuming. For example, it can take a video professional one hour to edit a five minute long video montage with existing software. Additionally, it can be hard to collaborate on a massive scale on the editing of video.